By My Side
by flavescens
Summary: Kertas-kertas LJK ini seolah menjadi saksi, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dipihakkulah dia akan selalu berdiri. Memberiku segenap perhatian di balik sikapnya yang tidak pernah berterus terang./SasuSaku Alternate Universe/R&R?/Yang baru selesai UAS mana suaranya! XD


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By My Side** **flavescens**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Misstype, DLDR!**

 **Enjoy, minna! :))  
**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini meja guru terlihat tidak biasa. Ada kotak-kotak berukuran sedang yang ditumpuk dengan rapi di atasnya. Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa hari ini tidak akan ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar, sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Belakangan para guru memang sibuk mengurus peserta-peserta pelatihan keprofesian sehingga satu hari di sekolah lebih sering diisi dengan jam kosong sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Sangat tidak sinkron jika mengingat Ulangan Akhir Semester Gasal yang akan segera dilaksakan, hanya terhitung seminggu dari sekarang.

Semua kotak itu, aku tidak tau apa isinya sampai bel pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan berdering nyaring. Uzumaki Karin sang ketua kelas datang ke bangkuku, dengan santainya, gadis berambut merah yang tak pernah bisa akur denganku itu berkata, "Sakura, kotak-kotak di atas sana itu isinya lembar jawaban buat ulangan minggu depan. Kau susun jadi 35-35 ya. Setelah itu antar semuanya ke ruang Tata Usaha."

Saat aku berkata kami tidak akur, bukan berarti kami benar-benar begitu. Karena sesungguhnya aku tak pernah ingin mencari masalah dengan siapapun yang ada di kelas ini, termasuk gadis Uzumaki itu. Dianya saja yang bertingkah seolah aku adalah musuh bebuyutannya, itupun karena suatu alasan yang menurutku pribadi sangat-sangat tidak berdasar.

"Aku dan teman-teman yang lain harus belajar banyak untuk menghadapi UAS, kau tau? Dan kami tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam ini," katanya lagi.

"Karena kau pintar dan tampak tak lagi perlu untuk belajar, maka bantulah kami yang bodoh ini. Tolong ya Sakura? Terima kasih." Adalah hal terakhir yang aku dengar dari Karin sebelum gadis itu melenggang keluar dari ruangan dengan kunci pintu yang ia letakkan seenaknya di atas mejaku.

Ya, Karin memang licik. Seperti biasa. Menggunakan prestasiku sebagai alasan untuk melarikan diri dari pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia tangani. Sesungguhnya ini bukan kali pertama, dulu dia pernah membiarkan aku mengerjakan proyek matematika sendirian ketika Kurenai- _sensei_ menggabungkan kami berdua dalam satu kelompok belajar. Katanya ia tidak terlalu hebat dalam matematika dan tak ingin merusak nilai kami karenanya.

 _Gadis itu memang butuh banyak belajar_ , pikirku saat dengan sukarela kuterima permintaannya.

Maka disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk sendirian dengan ratusan kertas lembar jawaban yang kususun perlahan hingga menjadi paket-paket yang masing-masing berisi 35 buah. Kelas sudah sepi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan selama itu pula aku telah berkutat dengan kegiatan ini. Kertas-kertas ini seolah tak pernah ada habisnya. Selalu bertambah setiap satu paket selesai kususun rapi.

"Hhh," kuhela nafas lelah begitu selesai menambahkan kertas ke-35 pada paket terakhir di kotak pertama. Masih ada 3 kotak lagi setelah ini. Ampun! Ini akan memakan waktu selamanya!

 _Flap._

 _Flap.  
_  
Bunyi lembaran buku yang dibolak-balikkan sayup-sayup terdengar dari arah kanan. Aku menoleh. Kudapati Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah duduk tenang di sebelahku, buku IPA-Biologi (sumber suara tadi) berada dalam genggamannya, _headphone_ terpasang apik di telinga. Whoa, damai sekali hidupnya!

"Kau serius tidak ingin membantuku, Sasuke?" Aku tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Pasalnya sejak tadi lelaki itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan barang sedikit saja rasa empati terhadap apa yang kini harus aku jalani. Memang sih, dia disini bukan bermaksud apa-apa selain mempelajari materi yang nanti akan diujikan saat ulangan-katanya dia susah berkonsentrasi kalau di rumah. Tapi tidak salah 'kan kalau aku mengharapkan uluran tangan dari dirinya-kekasihku sendiri?

5 detik berselang, dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan memberi tanggapan. Aku cukup mengerti Sasuke. Dua tahun berpacaran dengannya membuatku hafal dan paham betul bagaimana pribadinya. Dingin, cuek, tidak pedulian, _tsundere_... Sekarangpun aku tau kalau lelaki itu sebenarnya mendengar pertanyaanku. _Headphone_ itu cuma kedoknya saja. Dan karena ia diam, itu berarti Sasuke memang tak berminat memberiku jawaban-memberiku bantuan.

Aku memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya. Kuambil segepok kertas LJK dari dalam kotak kedua, lantas mulai menghitungnya lembar per lembar. Saat sudah sampai pada hitungan kesepuluh, suara _baritone_ Sasuke akhirnya terdengar, "Aku tidak akan melibatkan diri pada masalah yang timbul akibat kebodohanmu itu."

Aku melirik kesamping. Sasuke telah menanggalkan _headphone_ nya, membiarkan benda itu menggantung begitu saja di lehernya. Meski demikian, atensi lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya beralih dari buku pelajaran yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusnya.

Aku tidak terkejut dengan jawaban yang aku terima. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke bukan tipikal lelaki romantis yang akan selalu berdiri di sisi kekasihnya saat kesulitan datang melanda-bukan berarti Sasuke itu tidak berperasaan. Dia hanya akan turun tangan langsung apabila aku benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan aku pribadi, daripada menelan kalimatnya barusan mentah-mentah, aku lebih suka mengartikannya sebagai bentuk keyakinan lelaki itu bahwa apa yang kini aku hadapi bisa kuselesaikan sendiri. Sasuke selalu begitu, tidak pernah mengutarakan secara langsung apa yang sebenarnya ada di hatinya.

Tapi soal kebodohanku yang tadi sempat ia singgung... agak sulit diterima.

"Justru sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menjadi bodoh," kataku sembari melepaskan pegangan dari kertas-kertas LJK yang entah sejak kapan sudah tak lagi aku hitung.

Dipihak lain, Sasuke terlihat menutup buku miliknya. Helai _raven_ nya bergoyang seiring dengan kepalanya yang bergerak menoleh kearahku.

"Kadang... cara terbaik untuk menanggapi orang bodoh adalah dengan tetap diam," ucapku lagi, meniru kata-kata bijak yang sering aku dapati di sampul-sampul buku pelajaran.

"Dan membiarkan Karin terus menindasmu?"

Pertanyaan bernada sarkastik itu membuatku ikut menolehkan kepala. Kutatap langsung sepasang iris jelaga milik Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tidak tau apa yang lelaki itu coba sampaikan melalui tatapannya. Dia seperti ingin membela sekaligus mengintimidasiku disaat bersamaan.

Karena aku tak kuat ditatap dalam-dalam seperti itu, maka kuputuskan untuk kembali membuang muka. Aku jatuhkan kepalaku diatas tumpukan lembar jawaban, lantas bergumam, "Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang Karin lakukan adalah suatu penindasan."

"Kau sangat lambat menyadarinya! Lihat sendiri 'kan sekarang? Gadis itu semakin keterlaluan!"

"Sasuke..." lirihku saat mendengar nada tinggi Sasuke dalam berkata-kata. "Kau sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa? Aku atau gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak memihak Karin, tapi bukan berarti aku membelamu. Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menuruti semua kata-katanya?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Tanpa kusadari nada bicaraku juga kian meninggi. Cara Sasuke bicara benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dari tadi selalu aku yang dia pojokkan. Apa itu yang dia sebut dengan tidak berpihak pada Karin?

Kuhela nafasku sekali lagi, mencoba untuk meredam emosi. Setelah selesai menata hati, aku mulai melancarkan pembelaanku, "Dia selalu berkata tolong saat memintaku untuk melakukan ini-itu. Aku jadi tidak enak hati untuk menolaknya, tau!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini terlalu polos atau memang bodoh?!"

"Kau sendiri, sebenarnya mau membantu aku atau tidak?!"

Dan... ya, kami mulai beradu argumen dari sini.

"Kau juga tau kan kalau Karin mulai bertingkah menyebalkan sejak kita jadian," serangku lebih dulu.

"Jadi disini aku yang salah?"

"Bukan begitu..." Sedikit banyak aku menyesal atas kata-kataku sebelumnya. Sungguh, bukan maksudku hendak menyinggung Sasuke. "Aku hanya, kau tau... mengharapkan sedikit pembelaan darimu-aku ingin kau membelaku... sebagai kekasihmu."

Sasuke diam. Aku juga tak berniat ingin mengganggunya. Kupikir dia memang butuh sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang tadi aku katakan-dan mempertimbangkannya, mungkin. Maka yang kini kami lakukan hanya saling bertatapan.

Tak lama berselang, keheningan itu pecah oleh suara Sasuke yang akhirnya kembali terdengar, "Seharusnya kau yang lebih bisa membela dirimu dihadapan Karin, Sakura."

Ya ya ya, aku sudah menduga bahwa jawaban semacam itulah yang akan kudengar. Namun sisi lain dari diriku menolak untuk menerimanya begitu saja, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertindak, Sasuke? Karin akan lebih mendengarkanmu ketimbang aku!"

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur masalah perempuan."

"Tapi 'kan-" Kataku tertahan. Kupikir aku sudah mencapai batas.

"-lupakan. Pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai kalau aku terus mendebatmu," lanjutku pada akhirnya. Aku mencoba bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa dan berpikir realistis. Toh aku juga tidak akan menang sekalipun perdebatan ini dilanjutkan-Sasuke tidak akan mau kalah. Dan aku masih punya dua seperempat kotak LJK yang harus selesai kususun sebelum gelap.

Selepas itu tak lagi ada yang berinisiatif memulai konversasi. Tidak aku, tidak Sasuke. Kami sama-sama diam. Dia kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Dan aku juga sudah berkutat lagi dengan tumpukan lembar jawaban ini.

Paket demi paket kuselesaikan. Kutumpuk berselang-seling setiap 35 lembar. Aku sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan keheningan ini, sehingga agak terlonjak ketika mendengar dentang jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut ruangan.

 _Teng. Teng. Teng. Teng._

Eh? Sudah pukul empat sore? Aku bahkan belum makan apapun sejak jam istirahat kedua berakhir. Dan itu sudah empat jam yang lalu.

"Kau lapar?" Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya sekuat apa hubungan batin antara aku dan Sasuke hingga lelaki itu bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan tanpa perlu kusuarakan terlebih dulu.

"Tidak,"-tidak salah lagi, sambungku di dalam hati. Karena masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi, akupun menolak untuk berkata jujur.

"Kau belum makan, 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar, Sasuke."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau terdengar seperti tidak percaya begitu?"

"Tadi perutmu bunyi."

Sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Memalukan sekali! Lupakan soal hubungan batin atau apapun itu, rupanya inilah sebab kenapa Sasuke bisa tau!

"Cari makan sana," sambung bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sedikit banyak kata-kata Sasuke membuatku senang. Ada secercah harapan yang kembali kupupuk dalam hati. "Apa itu artinya kau akan menggantikan posisiku selama aku keluar?" Tanyaku seraya melirik kearah dua kotak penuh LJK yang belum disusun.

"Tergantung apa yang akan aku dapatkan."

" _Che_. Kau ingin apa? Sebuah ciuman?" Entah kenapa tawaran ini malah terdengar seperti harapanku pribadi.

" _Heh_ ," Sasuke mendengus sebagai tanggapan. Kepalanya ia gelengkan perlahan, seolah lelaki itu mencoba berkata 'Kau pasti bercanda!' melalui gestur tubuhnya itu.

"Baik, baik. Besok akan kutraktir makan siang! Bagaimana?" Ucapku mulai serius.

"Lupakan saja."

"Kenapa?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan ikut menanggung akibat dari kebodohanmu."

Ya Tuhan, laki-laki ini...

Aku sudah bersiap merajuk ketika perutku lagi-lagi berbunyi minta diisi. Sekarang mau tidak mau aku harus mengamini perkataan Sasuke-aku memang benar-benar lapar. Jika ditunda lebih lama dari sekarang, mungkin penyakit maag yang aku derita akan segera kambuh.

Biasanya jam segini kantin masih buka untuk siswa-siswi yang ikut serta dalam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Kurasa 15 menit cukup untuk berjalan kesana dan menyantap sesuatu. Setelah itu aku bisa kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang baru setengah jalan.

"Yasudah kalau kau tetap tidak mau membantu," aku berujar mengerti.

"Tapi tidak apa kan kalau Sasuke menunggu sedikit lebih lama disini? Aku ingin kau menjaga kertas-kertas ini sampai aku kembali dari kantin nanti," sambungku sembari mengedikkan dagu kearah tumpukan lembar jawaban yang tersusun di atas meja.

" _Hn_."

Dengan itu, aku beranjak dari posisiku dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk makan siang di kantin sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap langkah tergesa bergema di sepanjang koridor. Aku berlari. Sangat cepat sampai aku merasa bisa jatuh saat ini juga.

Hari sudah beranjak gelap saat nenek Chiyo, penjaga kantin, membangunkanku dan berkata bahwa ia akan segera menutup kedainya. Aku bingung. Yang aku ingat, aku hanya menjatuhkan kepalaku sebentar di atas meja seusai menyantap makan siang. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan berakhir ketiduran sampai sesore ini.

Saat melirik arloji, kudapati jarum pendeknya sudah menunjuk lurus angka enam. Aku teringat akan tugasku yang tak sengaja kubengkalaikan. Maka setelah mengucap terima kasih dan juga maaf-karena telah tidur seenaknya di kantin sekolah-kepada nenek Chiyo, aku bergegas lari menuju kelas.

Ruangan demi ruangan kulewati. Aku tidak tau kalau menyusuri koridor bisa memakan waktu selama ini. Lorongnya terasa lebih panjang dari yang biasanya aku lalui. Belum lagi suasananya yang terlampau sunyi-sekalipun itu hal wajar karena sekarang sudah petang.

Satu tikungan terlewati, sampailah aku di depan pintu kelasku. Daunnya membuka lebar, masih sama seperti sebelum aku tinggalkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun orang yang aku harapkan ada di sana tidak kudapati keberadaannya.

Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Begitu pula ratusan kertas LJK yang tadi tersusun di atas meja.

Sudah jelas aku panik-sangat malahan. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepala merah mudaku. Seperti; kemana perginya semua lembar jawaban itu? Kalau dicuri, mana mungkin? Apa coba motifnya? Kemana pula Sasuke yang tadi sudah aku suruh untuk menjaganya?

Aku semakin gusar saja ketika melihat beberapa dari kertas LJK tergeletak di atas lantai kelas, sesekali berterbangan karena tertiup angin yang berhembus dari luar. Segera kupungut benda-benda tipis itu. Ada sekitar 5 buah yang kutemukan. Hanya inikah yang tersisa dari sekian banyaknya?

Kurogoh saku seragamku, dimana terdapat ponsel pintar milikku di dalamnya. Kepanikan membuatku berkali-kali salah mengetikkan sandi. Susah payah aku memasukkan satu-persatu huruf dan angka yang merangkai sandi ponselku, akhirnya terbuka juga benda sialan ini. Kontak Sasuke adalah hal yang pertama kali aku cari. Begitu kutemukan, segera aku tekan tombol _dial_ berkali-kali. Namun bukannya jawaban, malah laporan semacam 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif' yang aku terima.

Sasuke... Jadi setelah membiarkanku menghadapi segala kekacauan ini seorang diri, dia dengan seenaknya mematikan _handphone_ nya! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Apa nasibku tidak dia pikirkan?!

Sambil menahan tangis, aku memutuskan untuk lari lagi menuju ruang Tata Usaha setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu kelas. Ada beban besar yang terasa menindih kepalaku hingga aku sempat terhuyung dalam langkahku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi esok jika tak kutemukan kertas-kertas LJK itu. Apa kata Karin nanti? Dan yang paling penting, apa kata pihak sekolah nanti?

Aku tau apa yang kini terjadi bukanlah sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku. Ini juga salah Karin, siapa suruh dia melimpahkan tugasnya kepadaku? Tapi kembali lagi, adalah kelalaianku yang telah meninggalkan kertas-kertas itu untuk makan siang, dan sekarang mereka hilang. Sasuke juga tidak bisa kumintai penjelasan untuk sementara karena _handphone_ nya yang nonaktif.

Lama berpikir membuatku tidak sadar ketika langkah ini tau-tau sudah sampai di depan TU. Tanganku terangkat untuk meraih kenop pintu. Kuputar perlahan benda itu, berharap ketika daun pintu terbuka, ada satu-dua staf yang duduk di dalam sehingga bisa kumintai pertolongan.

Namun nihil. Hanya hening yang kudapat. Tidak ada apapun di dalam selain meja-meja yang ditindih oleh sejumlah dokumen.

Aku sandarkan tubuhku ke dinding hijau ruang Tata Usaha ketika aku lagi-lagi terhuyung, hampir jatuh. Dari sekian banyak masalah pelik yang sekarang aku pusingkan, dia adalah salah satu yang paling mendominasi.

Sasuke...

Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung.

Aku kesulitan. Sangat kesulitan.

Aku tidak mampu kalau harus menangani semua ini sendiri.

Ada dimana kau sekarang?

Apa kau akan tetap membelaku jika nanti Karin menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi?

Akankah...

Saat hampir putus harapan, netra ini tak sengaja menangkap putihnya kertas-kertas yang diletakkan bertumpuk di atas meja paling ujung. Itu meja Kakashi-sensei, dan darinyalah perintah menyusun LJK datang-kuketahui dari Karin. Lima menit berlalu semenjak aku berada disini, namun baru kali ini aku melihat lembar-lembar familiar itu. Apa mungkin... Dengan sedikit asa yang tertinggal, kutuntun langkahku menuju bagian terdalam dari ruangan ini.

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui benda apa sebenarnya itu. Kertas-kertas LJK! Semuanya tersusun rapi, saling berselang-seling setiap sekian lembar. Tak ayal, aku tertegun dibuatnya. Jadi selama ini, benda yang sibuk aku cari sampai hampir menangis sudah berada di ruang Tata Usaha? Ini bukan halusinasi, 'kan? Tapi jika seluruh LJK ada disini, lalu kertas apa yang sejak tadi aku pegangi?

Ketika kuperhatikan, barulah aku sadar bahwa kertas-kertas yang tadi berhamburan di lantai kelas-yang sudah aku pungut-adalah LJK-LJK tidak layak pakai. Mulai dari yang kumal, terlipat, sobek, sampai yang kosong sama sekali. Semua kertas ini seperti terbuang dari sebuah proses seleksi. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

Kembali netraku menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa ketika benak ini masih sibuk bertanya-tanya. Ada sebuah lembar kecil-seperti hasil robekan asal kertas buku-yang dibiarkan tergeletak diatas tumpukan lembar jawaban. Tanganku terulur, meraih kertas itu dan mengapitnya diantara dua jari. Rupanya benda tersebut adalah note kecil, dimana terdapat catatan singkat di dalamnya. Mataku bergerak menyusuri setiap kata yang teruntai di atas kertas putih itu. Membentuk beberapa kalimat yang pada gilirannya membuat senyum ini tak lagi bisa kutahan.

Hn _, kali terakhir aku membereskan apa yang menjadi akibat dari sikap lemahmu. Karena itu berhentilah membiarkan dirimu tertindas dihadapan Karin, oke? Dasar merepotkan._

 _P.S. : Soal ciuman dan traktiran makan siang, itu kuanggang sebagai hutang._ ****

 **.**

 _Sasuke..._

 _Kau benar._

 _Aku memang bodoh._

 _Seharusnya pembelaanmu tidak perlu aku pertanyakan._

 _Apapun yang terjadi, kau pasti akan selalu ada dipihakku._

 _Karena aku adalah kekasihmu.  
_  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 ****

 **A/n :**

Hanya ide ringan yang saya dapat pas disuruh nyusunin LJK bareng teman2 sekelas. Maaf kalau endingnya maksa :3  
Tadinya saya agak ragu publish fic ini karena satu-dua hal yang tidak diinginkan, hal yang juga membuat saya memutuskan untuk ganti penname. Tapi yasudahlah, biar mereka tau sekalian hahaha... (you know what i mean ca, sher XD) *abaikan*

Berkenan review?

 **flavescens [12 Des. 15]**


End file.
